The Cadged Bird
by FMX
Summary: Staying hidden from SOLOMON is not an easy thing for Amon and Robin. Besides the obvious problems they are also having internal ones.
1. By the Window

The Cadged Bird  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, *Tears*  
  
Robin sat starring out the window of the small twelve story building they had an apartment in. It was not much but according to Amon they would not be here very long. They were hiding in Tokyo, at the suggestion of Nagira. IT was densely populated and it would be easy for them to move around and not be spotted.  
It had been two weeks now since they had run from the ruins of the factory. Nagira came the see them once in a while like tonight, but he had left two hours ago. And since then Robin had sat by the Window starring down at the city below her. When Nagira usually came they would talk as friends for a while but tonight was strictly business. He and Amon went into the bedroom, and than an half an hour latter they had emerged. Nagira saying goodbye to her and she nodded as he headed out the door.  
  
"What did you and Nagira talk about this time?" Robin asked as he walked into their little kitchen.  
  
"Nothing new Something else is using our email account but that's all. You would not know anything about that would you?" Amon questioned her.  
  
"Liya" Was all she said as she looked to the floor. But of course she did, she had been emailing Michael to let him know they were okay.  
  
"Hmmm..... It's much too dangerous to talk to any of them." He said assuming he had been talking to someone from the STN-J. "The less they know the better."  
  
"Amon" Robin questioned after a minute. "Wouldn't it be safer for you to just go back to them?"  
  
Amon did not answer he question, he just walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Robin then looked back out the window again starring at the city below.  
  
End chapter one.  
  
Please review, and I'm going to try and get the second chapter out later today. I know this chapter is really short but I needed to get things going. Latters ( 


	2. Alone

The Cadged Bird  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin *Tears*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Robin awoke the next morning on the couch. She usually slept on the bed, but she fell asleep with out realizing it. The bedroom door was still closed and Robin assumed that Amon was still sleeping. It was only dawn and the sun had not come up yet.  
  
Amon was in the bedroom reading the emails that Michael Had sent to Robin and vice-versa. He was not too angry but he could not help but feel a little betrayed. Robin had lied to him. 'But than again, ' Amon thought 'How many times have I lied to her?'  
  
Nagira called that morning saying that everything seemed to be fine but Robin was being hunted and Amon as well. Nagira questioned Amon with a sly voice after he said that. Nagira had asked why they would put him on the hunt list. Amon had replied that it was simply because he was helping her. Amon hung up after that, not wanting to have to answer anymore of his questions.  
  
Amon knew why he was really on the hunt list, but that did not mean anyone else had too.  
  
Through the entire day few words were spoken between the two. The went about what they normally did, and that was all.  
  
Later that night after Amon was sleeping Robin decided to get some fresh air. She went out of the bedroom with her normal clothes on and slowly left the small apartment. She was going to the garden that lay next too the hotel. She had done this before without being caught. She needed the air, when she was outside the small room without Amon starring at her she felt free. Robin valued his presence, but sometimes the comforting feeling went away leaving her felling completely alone. But then again had really felt that way her entire life. Why should things change now? End chapter two  
  
Sorry for the shortness I don't have a lot of time. The next one will be longer, Promise Please Review : )  
  
Ohh and I just wanted to say that the title isn't just me spelling the word cage wrong, Cadged actually has a different meaning that will be explained later. 


	3. Scared

The Cadged Bird  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Amon awoke to the sound of the wind against the curtains. He had left the window open to get air. But now he regretted it for waking his slumber. He decided to get a glass of water to calm his nerves. Going into the Kitchen he noticed that Robins door was open and she had not left it that way. He walked over to her door to peek in and make sure that she was alright. He starred into the room as looked towards the bed that was covered with the glowing light from the moon. Robin was not there. It took him a minute to think since he was expecting to see her sleeping snuggly in the bed.  
  
Amon started to panic, which was not like him at all. But what was he supposed to think? 'Where is she' he thought. 'Have they gotten her and left me here?'  
  
Amon ran out of the apartment hoping to catch them if they had just committed the act. He raced outside the back doors and past the garden, but suddenly stopped when he saw her piette form sitting the on the fountain in the garden.  
  
He walked up behind her quietly not wanting to startle her, but then why she he not. She had scared him to death when he woke up and found that she was not there.  
  
Just as he reached her he grabbed her from behind and pulled her up to face him. She would have screamed but he brought a hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Was all he said before walking away back up to there room. Robin just stood there, completely ashamed that she had terrified him so much. She walked back up slowly after a couple minutes wallowing in her guilt, she opened the door, closed it behind her and prayed that Amon would not stay mad.  
  
End Chapter Three. 


	4. Hints of jealously and the hacker

The Cadged Bird  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Hey, here's the long chapter that I promised, hope you like and please review.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Robin returned to her bedroom later that night and tried to get as much sleep as possible. She had hurt Amon, her protector, that was the last thing she ever wanted to do and she managed to accomplish it greatly. She tossed and turned from the guilt that overwhelmed her, deciding sleeping was not an option she got out of bed and went to sit at the computer.  
  
'I wonder if Michael's awake' she thought as she stared at the black screen of the computer. 'Of course he's awake he never sleeps.'  
  
Robin turned on the computer and waited for the dial up Internet. She hated the fact that she had to wait forever but dial up was safer according to Nagira. She typed in Michaels e-mail address and tried her best attempt to im him. A few minuets later he responded saying he was not there because he had went get some coffee.  
  
Robin loved the fact that he could leave Raven's flat now because he really deserved it. He had always helped them. He could have just slacked off like Doujima, but no. 'Hmm I wonder what Doujima's doing right now.' She thought to herself as Micheal complained to her about how she always made better coffee than those bakas down the street.  
  
On the screen  
  
'Micheal how is everyone'  
  
'Wow Robin you are really good at changing the subject, but there all fine'  
  
'Micheal, I'm sorry I'm not there to make you coffee'  
  
'Maybe you will come back'  
  
'I don not think we are going to anytime soon'  
  
'I understand, how are you holding up with Amon? Still giving you the cold shoulder as usual?'  
  
'I think I just mad things worse tonight'  
  
'How so?'  
  
'I made him worry about me'  
  
'The two of you are being hunted, I think he's always worried'  
  
'I suppose. Wait the two of us, I thought I was the only one on the list.'  
  
'No ', there hunting him too. It's probably just because he has been disloyal.'  
  
'I see, I have to go. Goodbye Micheal'  
  
'Bye'  
  
And then he stopped typing as Micheal sat in his bedroom only lit by the dim light of the computer screen. It was true that he has cared for Robin, that he does care for Robin. But she'd never see his as anything more than a loyal companion. Amon cared for Robin deeply he knew, he just wished that the guy who actually had a chance with he would stop being such a cold hearted bastard.  
  
Amon could hear the typing of her delicate fingers on the keyboard but he did not make a move to stop her. He had already had enough aggravation tonight and he didn't want anymore. He wondered what they were saying as her heard the typing stop for good this time. He had read the e-mails between them after Nagira had informed them of someone else using their account, nothing special was there. Just, and goodbye mostly with a 'how is everyone in the middle somewhere'. He knew that the Hacker had long ago fallen for Robin but it was reassuring to know that he didn't have a chance.  
  
Morning came once again much to Robin's dismay. It was foggy and the moon could still be seen through the clouds. Robin got dressed and walked out of her room unsure as to whether or not she would be in the presence of Amon. He was there of course, where else would he be. They were trapped in this apartment, until what, they were hunted. Or maybe had to start running again at the reason of trying to avoid the first possibility.  
  
Robin had had a dream last night she started to remember as she walked to the kitchen and got a bagel. It was a very pleasant dream where she was in a bright green field with her mother. Of course this has never happened because her mother had died giving birth to her, but it was a good dream none the less. It was especially now that she knew what her mother had looked like, yes that was nice.  
  
Amon notices Robin smiling to herself as she walked back down to the table and sat across from him.  
  
"Why are you happy?" She suddenly heard him ask startled that he had even asked a question concerning her emotions.  
  
"Amon, do you remember your mother?" Robin took the opportunity you ask and then soon regretted it. "liya" Amon answered coldly.  
  
"But she died when you were a child how could you not?" Robin felt compelled to continue the conversation.  
  
"Who has been telling you these things?" Amon responded not answering her question.  
  
"Nagira" Robin said looking down ashamed that she was ratting him out.  
  
"Maybe you should not listen to the things he says, It's not any of his business."  
  
"But"  
  
"Stop, Robin. Eat your breakfast we need to go out soon."  
  
Robin just did as he told her to do, mad that he was treating her as a child like he always did. She let her mind wander to the possibilities of where they were going as she gave a glance every no and then to Amon who was busy on his laptop.  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
See promised I'd make it longer. I know that the story really lacks a plot but you have to build up to these things, and you really should pay attention to small things that happen because they will mean a lot later. And also there might be some grammar stuff but plz forgive me im at school. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Holding On

The Cadged Bird  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, Every time I say that it just makes me sadder.  
  
A/N: Hi, wow I was not going to write this till tomorrow but I got a free block cuz my art teacher isn't here! Yay!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The subway car that Amon and Robin were standing in was very crowded. That was one thing that Robin really did not like about big cities, they made her fell very claustrophobic. She stood her hand gripping the rail for support trying not to bump into the mass of people. Amon kept glancing at her to make her lose her balance. She did not have a lot of weight on her and on short stop and she'd go flying into someone.  
  
Robin was thinking about the dream that her mother was in again, certain parts just would not leave her brain. Of course that caused Robin not to pay attention as the subway car came to a halt. Robin started to jolt forward but was saved by Amon gripping her shoulders.  
  
As soon as they were out of the car he scolded her.  
  
"You need to watch what you doing, we do not need to bring any attention to ourselves. It was expected of course, him yelling at her in his cold voice. At least she could always expect consistency from him.  
  
He signaled her to follow him as the moved in and out of the masses of people. Robin would usually get a little behind because of her polite tendencies, but Amon would drag her forward again. They finally reached the outside light and they both were thankful for the air.  
  
They walked a short ways to a downtown area in a district of Toyko Robin was not familiar with.  
  
"We need to change your appearance" Amon stated as they walked shoulder to shoulder and into a store. "Mika is going to come and help you and I'm going to go talk with Nagira."  
  
"Hmm" Robin said as she scrunched her nose and bowed her head. She was not too keen on the idea but decided it was for the best.  
  
"Come on they should be up along here" Amon said as he once again dragged towards the back of the store against the wall.  
  
Nagira waved and Mika just smirked as the two approached them. Robin had not spent much time with Nagira's secretary but Mika seemed to have taking a liking to her. Robin and Nagira exchanged pleasantries and then the two men left Robin and Mika to do they're shopping.  
  
Amon was not keen on the idea of leaving Robin alone but did not want to stay with them while they shopped.  
  
An hour later the two men were surprised when they saw Robin and Mika approaching.  
  
"That was a lot quicker than I thought it would be." Nagira said as they went to go to lunch.  
  
"Yea, well this one practically ran away from me the entire time." Mika complained.  
  
"I do not really like shopping." Robin quietly responded.  
  
Amon smiled to himself when the other three were talking, one of the things he most liked about Robin was when it came to fashion she wanted nothing to do with it. 'thank god she wasn't Doujima, I would have shot her days ago.' He thought.  
  
Over lunch there was only talk between Robin and Nagira while Mika and Amon remained fairly quiet.  
  
Another hour passed and the group separated, Amon and Robin going back to the subway much to Robins dismay. They ride went a little better than last time and Robin only fell on Amon twice.  
  
Once again Amon grabbed Robins hand as they weaved through the people but then suddenly Robin stopped.  
  
"Robin, come on let's go" Amon said.  
  
"Amon something's wrong I can feel it." She responded  
  
And then Amon saw what had made her feel so bad. Two hunters Amon had recognized from Europe now were racing towards them guns In hand.  
  
"We have to get out of here now!" Amon whispered to her in a harsh voice as the two started running for the light from outside.  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
Hi! Hope this was longer than usual, I'll update tomorrow. Latters : ) 


	6. Mistakes

The Cadged Bird  
  
Disclaimer: I think you all know what I should be saying so now!(God I hate writing those!) Me no own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
A/N: Really sorry that I haven't updated since last week, I know I promised but sometimes I just slack off. I will try to update again by Friday but I can't make any promises. Plz read and Review, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Amon hurried down the sidewalk that was harshly crowded with people.  
  
"How are we supposed to get away if there are so many people" Robin asked to him as Amon continued pushing people out of the way.  
  
"We have to get to a clear area, and break for it. We cannot lead them back to the apartment." Amon yelled back to her as her pulled her along.  
  
The two hunters still chased them showing no signs of stopping. They followed Amon and Robin into a park. As soon as guns were seen in their hands people started running out of the park yelling for others to get out.  
  
"Amon I can't run anymore" Robin pleaded with him as they rounded a small pond.  
  
Amon knew that he could not run anymore either, the hunters were going to start taking shots and he needed to fight back. He pushed Robin behind a tree as he came to it and kneeled behind it himself.  
  
"Stay down" Amon yelled to Robin as she looked from the tree to the hunters drawing closer. Amon grabbed his gun and cocked it ready to shoot the hunters. The ground suddenly started to shake and Amon lost his footing hitting the ground for a brief second before rising again.  
  
"Craft users" He shouted as he steadied his gun to shoot. He fired four bullets but missed do to the shaking earth. One of the hunters, the one using to craft, was slowly walking towards the tree. He shielded himself from the bullets by using his craft.  
  
"Robin use your fire to distract him and then get behind the tree again" He ordered her.  
  
Robin swiftly left her spot flaming the earth in front of the hunter approaching, catching him off guard. But, Robin did not get back behind the tree as Amon had instructed. Amon yelled at her as he shot the first hunter. Robin aimed her craft at the second hunter now running towards them.  
  
"Robin get down" Amon hissed to her as he aimed for the remaining man. Robin did go down, as the hunter shot her shoulder catching her off guard. She fell to the ground holding her arm in pain and leaning against the back of the tree.  
  
'I thought I could take him' she thought as the blood oozed from her wound. 'But he shot to fast and I did not have my glasses.'  
  
Amon's bullets finally connected with the hunters chest and he fell to the ground dead just like his partner.  
  
Amon kneeled down to see Robin. She winced in pain and scrunched up her face. Amon removed the sleeve of her jacket around her shoulder to look at the place where she had been shot. It was bad but he could take care of it as long as they got back to the apartment.  
  
Amon helped Robin to her feet and they quickly walked back to their place, looking around every corner to make sure no one was following them.  
  
When they returned Amon sat Robin down on the couch and headed for the bathroom. He came back a couple seconds later with a first aid kit. The sleeve of her dress had been slightly torn and Amon ripped the rest off the get to the injury. She had gotten new clothes anyway.  
  
Robin hissed as he poured something into the spot where she had been hit.  
  
"From now on when I tell you to do something, you do it. If you would have stayed behind the tree than you would not be hurt" He scolded her, but Robin had just taken it in. She had known that his little speech had been coming.  
  
"It's too dangerous for us to take chances, we are lucky that nothing else happened." He said a little more softer than before having a little sympathy for her pain.  
  
A little while ago Robin would have been blushing at the fact that Amon was touching her shoulders skin, but this had just taken all the chances she might have had away.  
  
She starred at he distant wall unaware of the fact that Amon was starring at her.  
  
'He must be so mad at me. First, I get us into this whole mess by being who I am, than I worry him by sneaking out. Not to mention the fact that he knows I have been talking to Michael, and now this. Wow! I really am screwing up. Why doesn't' t he just leave me.' she thought as they both continued to stare at their different places on the walls surounding them.  
  
"Amon, why do you stay?" she asked directing her eyes to the floor, not wanting to look him in the eyes.  
  
"What" He responded, surprised by her question.  
  
"You have never really answered me before, you are my watch dog yes but if I am such a burden then why not just kill me and move along with your life?" She questioned, raising her gaze to rest upon him.  
  
"You are to dangerous to be on your own."  
  
"You still did not answer, you could just be rid of me. "  
  
"I do not want to be rid of you" Amon said, surprised by what he said. He had let his feelings decide what he said and he could not allow that. "You deserve a chance" He then added to cover up any hint that he might care for her. "I have no life left with the STN-J. It's over. I might as well keep tabs on you."  
  
With that he walked back into the bathroom to take a shower. Robin could here the running water start up. Just once she wished that he would stay in her presence after he said something like that.  
  
End Chapter Six  
  
I really stink at action so I hope this was alright. Plz Review! I'll try and put the next chapter out soon, ideas are welcome. I really like it when the people who read have some input in the story!  
  
Hexes :) 


End file.
